Unmöglich!
by Sweet-Dreams2
Summary: Das war er nicht! Das konnte nicht er sein! Das war unmöglich! Slash [Abgeschlossen]
1. Beginn

**_Unmöglich?!_**

**__**

Disclaimer: Alles außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört J. K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/?

Warnung: Slash! Lemon! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP!

Kommentar: Ich weiß nicht wie ich auf die Idee kam und ich weiß auch, dass es nicht sonderlich gut ist. Aber die Idee wollte mich nicht loslassen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry streifte durch die kleinen Läden der Winkelgasse.

Er war nun siebzehn und somit volljährig; er musste nicht bei den Dursleys bleiben, wenn er nicht wollte.

Und er wollte das bestimmt nicht.

Dumbledore hatte ihn zwar mehrmals gebeten, dass er um seiner eigener Sicherheit Willen bei den Dursleys bleiben sollte, aber er hatte seinen Schulleiter ignoriert und einfach ein Zimmer im tropfenden Kessel genommen.

Sollte Voldemort doch kommen und ihn holen.

Ihm war es gleich!

Seit einigen Monaten war ihm alles gleichgültig.

Es hatte wahrscheinlich schon angefangen, als Sirius gestorben war und ausgebrochen war es nach Mr. und Mrs. Weasleys Tod.

Rons Eltern waren eines Nachts von Todessern überrascht und getötet worden.

Der Rothaarige hatte seit dem kein Wort mehr gesprochen und Ginny weinte andauernd.

Fred und George machten sich die größten Vorwürfe, da sie behaupteten, dass wenn sie nicht in die Wohnung über ihren Laden gezogen wären, sie vielleicht etwas hätten ändern können.

Harry glaubte eher, dass sie dann auch tot wären.

Er grüßte Duncan, einen alten Mann der immer vor _Flourish & Blotts _saß und betrat danach die Buchhandlung.

Die Verkäuferin winkte ihm freundlich zu, da er in der letzten Woche mehrmals täglich ein Buch gekauft hatte und sie ihn nun ziemlich gut kannte.

Erst gestern hatte Harry das erste Buch einer Bücherreihe beendet und wollte sich nun dem zweiten Buch zu wenden.

Er suchte mehrere Minuten bis er das Gesuchte fand.

Es gab nur noch ein Exemplar und als er es sich nehmen wollte, griff eine zweite Hand danach.

Harry drehte sich zur Seite und sah sein Buch in den Händen eines jungen schwarzhaarigen Mannes, den Harry auf achtzehn/neunzehn schätzte.

Ihm war also hätte er diesen Mann schon einmal gesehen, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern wo.

„Band Zwei," seufzte der Mann, „Schon wieder das Falsche."

Er stellte das Buch in das Regal zurück und sofort nahm es Harry an sich.   
Der Mann blickte überrascht zu ihm.

„Du liest auch gerne über magische Schlangen?", fragte der Mann neugierig.

„Ja...ich habe gestern das erste Buch beendet und...," Harry konnte nicht weitersprechen, da ihn der Mann begeistert unterbrach: „Du hast das erste Buch? Wirklich? Ich habe schon jede Buchhandlung danach abgesucht und es nirgends gefunden."

Harry nickte leicht; es war eigentlich nur Zufall, dass er es besaß.

Wäre er gestern nicht gestolpert, hätte er es nie unter dem Regal gefunden.

„Ich habe mit dem Dritten begonnen!", sprach der Mann weiter, „Es ist zwar sehr interessant, aber mir fehlen die ersten beiden. Versuch mal mitten in einer Buchserie zu beginnen. Du wirst dich überhaupt nicht auskennen."

Harry nickte abermals.

Etwas an diesem Mann faszinierte ihn und er konnte nicht genau sagen was es war.

Waren es die rabenschwarzen Haare, die im Gegensatz zu seinen, perfekt lagen?

Die braunen Augen, die ihn freundlich anstrahlten oder diese fein geschwungenen roten Lippen.

„Oh, wie unhöflich von mir," sagte der Mann plötzlich, „Ich bin Thomas!"

Er streckte Harry seine Hand entgegen.

„Harry," sagte Harry zögerlich und schüttelte die Hand des Fremden.

„Harry? Soso," murmelte Thomas, „Deine Eltern müssen wohl Fans von Harry Potter sein."

„Kann man so sagen," gluckste Harry und fand es ein wenig beruhigend, dass Thomas nicht wusste wer er war.

„Sag mal Harry, darf ich dich zu einer Tasse Kaffee einladen?", fragte ihn Thomas freundlich.

Harry starrte ihn mit weitgeöffneten Augen an.

Bildete er sich das ein oder machte sich der Mann gerade an ihn ran?

„Was?", fragte Thomas amüsiert, da er Harrys Reaktion gesehen hatte, „Sag bloß, du bist noch nie von jemanden eingeladen worden. Bei dem Körper..." Thomas pfiff anerkennend.

Harry schoss die Röte ins Gesicht.

Er wollte wirklich nicht mit einem wildfremden Menschen in einer öffentlichen Buchhandlung über sein Liebesleben sprechen.

Wenn man es überhaupt Liebesleben nennen konnte, nachdem man mit drei Mädchen(Cho Chang, Lavender Brown und Hannah Abbott) je einmal ausgegangen war und sie dich danach nur noch mit kalten Blicken ansahen.

Ganz zu schweigen von seinem versuchten Date mit Ernie Macmillan, das in einer mittleren Katastrophe und einer neuen Sensation für den _Tagespropheten_ geendet hatte.

„Sorry," sagte Thomas rasch, „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken oder so..."

„Ja," antwortete Harry nachdem er aus seiner Starre erwacht war, „Du darfst mich zum Kaffee einladen."

„Klasse," strahlte Thomas.

Harry folgte Thomas auf die gegenüber liegende Straßenseite, auf der vor kurzem ein kleines Cafe eröffnet hatte.

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch im Freien und Thomas bestellte für sie zwei Kaffees.

„Also Harry," begann Thomas, „Was machst du so? Beruflich?"

„Ich gehe noch zur Schule," gestand Harry.

„Oh...," Thomas schien ein wenig enttäuscht zu sein, „Aber du bist doch schon volljährig, oder?"

„Ja," antwortete Harry und konnte sich ein _Aber erst seit einer Woche_ verkneifen.

„Ich habe vor zwei Jahren die Schule beendet," erzählte Thomas, „Ich bin nun...na ja, ich bin im Familienunternehmen."

Harry löffelte sich ein wenig Zucker in seinen Kaffee und lauschte interessiert dem ihm gegenübersitzenden jungen Mann.

„Du warst nicht in Hogwarts?!" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Thomas wäre ihm bestimmt aufgefallen.

„Nein, ich war in Beauxbatons," antwortete Thomas, „Also bist du in Hogwarts? Welches Haus?"

„Gryffindor," sagte Harry.

„Dann hatten deine Eltern schon recht dich nach Harry Potter zu benennen," grinste Thomas.

„Schön möglich...ich weiß es nicht," meinte Harry.

„Frag sie mal," sagte Thomas.

„Sie sind tot," erwiderte Harry.

„Oh!" Thomas' Blick verdüsterte sich, „Das tut mir leid."

„Ist nicht so schlimm! Ich bin darüber hinweg," meinte Harry.

„Wie...darf ich fragen wie...," begann Thomas vorsichtig.

„Autounfall," log Harry.

„Das ist schrecklich," sagte Thomas, „Ich weiß wie du dich fühlen musst. Meine Eltern leben auch nicht mehr. Meine Mutter habe ich nie gekannt und mein Vater hatte...einen Unfall."

Harry gefiel es überhaupt nicht wie sich ihr Gespräch entwickelt hatte.

Er fühlte sich ein wenig in sein erstes Date mit Cho zurück versetzt.

Wenn Thomas nun auch zu weinen beginnen würde, wäre die Täuschung perfekt.

„Spielst du Quidditch?", wechselte er deswegen schnell das Thema.

„Ich habe mal," antwortete Thomas und schien recht froh darüber zu sein, dass Harry das Thema gewechselt hatte.

„Welche Position?", fragte Harry.

„Sucher," antwortete Thomas.

„Ich auch," sagte Harry begeistert.

„Warst du bei der Weltmeisterschaft vor drei Jahren?", erkundigte sich Thomas.

„Ja! Du auch?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, ich war...krank," antwortete Thomas zögerlich.

„Das tut mir leid," sagte Harry ehrlich, „Du hast ein tolles Spiel verpasst."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen...hör mal, Harry. Ich mach das normalerweise nicht," gestand Thomas.

„Was machst du nicht?", fragte Harry verwirrt, „Quidditch- Spiele ansehen?"

„Nein," Thomas gluckste ein wenig.

„Was dann?", drängte Harry.

„Einen Wildfremden zum Kaffee einladen," antwortete Thomas und wurde ein wenig rot.

Harry wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte.

Er tat es normalerweise auch nicht.

Es war für ihn ungewohnt, aber es gefiel ihm.

Oder besser gesagt: Ihm gefiel Thomas.

Er wusste schon seit einigen Monaten, dass er sich zu beiden Geschlechtern hingezogen fühlte, aber noch nie hatte ihn jemand richtig gefallen.

Bis jetzt und das würde er nicht vermasseln.

„Kennst du den _Garten_?", fragte er deswegen.

„Einen Bestimmten oder das Wort?", erkundigte sich Thomas.

„Den _Garten,_" erklärte Harry, „Das ist ein Park..."

„Kenne ich nicht," gestand Thomas.

„Ist nicht wahr," wunderte sich Harry, „Den gibt es doch schon seit einem Jahr und du warst noch nie dort..."

„Ich war im letzten Jahr sehr beschäftigt," sagte Thomas.

„Verstehe...," Harry trank seinen Kaffee aus, „Ist sicher nicht leicht im Familienunternehmen zu arbeiten..."

„Meine Angestellten machen manchmal Ärger," gab Thomas zu, „Aber du hast doch diesen _Garten _nicht ohne Grund erwähnt, oder?"

„Du hast mich zum Kaffee eingeladen, dann bin jetzt ich dran," sagte Harry, „Willst du mit mir zum _Garten_?"

„Gerne," Thomas lächelte und Harry schmolz fast unter diesem Lächeln.

Thomas bezahlte die beiden Kaffees, bevor er Harry ans andere Ende der Winkelgasse folgte.

„Das ist eine Sackgasse," stellte Thomas neutral fest und blickte die fünfmeterhohe Wand vor ihnen an.

„Ist es nicht," widersprach Harry und tippte leicht gegen die Mauer.

Sofort erschien ein riesiger Torbogen durch den man einen sensationellen Ausblick auf einen wunderschönen Park hatte.

Ein See inmitten des Parks reflektierte das Licht und wirkte nun golden.

„Atemberaubend," hauchte Thomas als sie es sich unter einem Apfelbaum gemütlich machten.

„Der Park war Fudges Idee," erklärte Harry, der dies von Lupin erfahren hatte, „Er ist nur erbaut worden, damit er wieder ein paar Wählerstimmen erhält. Er hat ziemlich viele verloren, da er solange über Du-weißt-schon-wens Rückkehr geschwiegen hat."

„Du kennst dich wohl ziemlich gut aus," sagte Thomas.

„Ich habe ein paar Freunde im Ministerium," erklärte Harry.

„Fudge hat bei mir sowieso schon ausgespielt," meinte Thomas, „Ich werde ihn bestimmt nicht wiederwählen...Hast du den Mist gelesen, den man vor zwei Jahren über Harry Potter geschrieben hat?"

„Mist?", fragte Harry interessiert.

„Na ja, du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass er wirklich verrückt ist," erklärte Thomas.

„Nein, glaube ich nicht," sagte Harry und Thomas wurde ihm wieder ein Stückchen sympathischer.

„Hey, da gibt es Bälle und Besen zum Ausborgen," Thomas zeigte auf einen kleinen Stand, „Was hältst du von einer kleinen Schnatzjagd?"

„Bin dabei," sagte Harry begeistert.

-------

Harry hatte nie an die Liebe auf den ersten Blick geglaubt, aber nun musste er seine Meinung wohl oder übel ändern.

Der Tag mit Thomas war der beste Tag in seinem Leben gewesen.

Er hatte sich noch nie so großartig amüsiert.

Thomas kam ihm vor als sei er sein Seelenverwandter.

Inzwischen war es Nacht geworden und Thomas begleitete ihn zum tropfenden Kessel.

„Abend, Harry," wurden die beiden von Tom, dem Wirt begrüßt.

Harry winkte ihm freudig zu und Thomas nickte nur.

„Also...," murmelte Harry ein wenig hilflos.

Er wusste nicht wie er sich verabschieden sollte und ob er es überhaupt wollte.

Aber er konnte doch auch nicht seine Unschuld an einen Kerl verlieren, den er erst heute kenne gelernt hatte.

„Ich begleite dich natürlich noch zu deinem Zimmer," sagte Thomas entschlossen, „Das tut ein wahrer Gentleman."

Harry gluckste nur ein wenig darüber und ließ sich von Thomas auf sein Zimmer bringen.

Vor der Tür blieben die beiden ein wenig unschlüssig stehen.

„Nun...ähm...dann...sehen wir uns wieder?", fragte Harry.

Thomas blickte ihm tief in die Augen und fragte leise: „Glaubst du an die Liebe auf den ersten Blick, Harry?"

„Bis heute nicht," antwortete Harry und spürte kurz darauf die warmen Lippen Thomas' auf seinen eigenen.

Thomas' Zunge schlängelte sich langsam in Harrys Mundhöhle und erforschte alles was sie zu spüren bekam.

Harry stöhnte genussvoll und gab sich völlig dem Kuss hin.

„Kann ich reinkommen?", bat Thomas.

Harry stockte kurz.

Wenn Thomas es so meinte, wie er nun dachte, wüsste er nicht was er machen sollte.

„Ich habe noch nie," antwortete Harry beschämt.

Thomas küsste zärtlich seinen Nacken und murmelte: „Soll ich aufhören?"

„Nein," sagte Harry entschlossen und öffnete die Tür.

Thomas zog Harry nah an sich und der Gryffindor konnte deutlich die Erregung des anderen spüren.

Sie torkelten engumschlungen zum Bett, nachdem Thomas mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs die Tür verschlossen hatte.

Harry seufzte leise, als Thomas' Hände unter sein Hemd glitten.

„Harry," murmelte Thomas und zog Harry das Hemd aus.

Harry spürte die Lippen Thomas' an seinem Brustkorb und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

Er wusste nicht, ob er nicht einen riesigen Fehler beging, aber in diesem Moment war es ihm egal.

Voldemort könnte reinplatzen und zusehen und es würde ihn nicht stören.

Thomas entkleidete ihn langsam und auch Harry tat das selbe bei ihm.

Auf jeden Fall konnte sich Thomas sehen lassen.

Harry hatte noch nie einen so gutgebauten Körper gesehen.

„Du bist wunderschön," wisperte Thomas und knabberte zärtlich an Harrys Ohrläppchen.

„Nein, du bist es," erwiderte Harry und zog Thomas zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss an sich.

Thomas legte sich zwischen Harrys Beine und dieser riss erstaunt die Augen auf, als sich Thomas an ihn zu reiben begann.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sich etwas so gut anfühlen konnte.

Mit einer Hand streichelte Thomas an Harrys Seiten entlang, bis er Harrys Glied in den Händen hielt und zärtlich streichelte.

Harry stöhnte leise auf und berührte seinerseits Thomas' Glied.

Der andere Junge lehnte sich mehr in diese Berührung und schnurrte wohlig.

„Wie weit willst du gehen?", fragte Thomas leise.

„Bis zur Grenze," antwortete Harry leise und darauf schien Thomas nur gewartet zu haben, da er mit seiner Hand zu Harrys Po wanderte und vorsichtig einen Finger in ihn gleiten ließ.

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein; es schmerzte doch mehr als er erwartet hatte.

„Entspann dich," murmelte Thomas und ließ noch einen zweiten und dritten Finger folgen.

Harry konnte sich aber nicht sonderlich entspannen.

Es tat einfach nur weh und er konnte wirklich nichts schönes daran erkennen.

Er wollte Thomas bitten, dass dieser aufhörte, aber dann traf dieser einen Punkt in Harry, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ.

„Bei Merlin," stöhnte Harry lautstark und Thomas grinste neckisch.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte er augenzwinkernd.

„Oh ja," seufzte Harry.

„Soll ich es wirklich beenden?", fragte Thomas, doch es war nur eine rhetorische Frage, da er sich im nächsten Moment in Harry gleiten ließ.

Harry verkrampfte seine Hände an der Bettdecke, doch Thomas streichelte beruhigend über diese und so löste sich langsam seine Verspannung und er genoss das Gefühl Thomas in sich zu haben.

„Alles okay?", fragte dieser besorgt.

„Ja," flüsterte Harry.

„Gut," lächelte Thomas und begann sich zu bewegen.

Harry passte sich Thomas' Rhythmus an und begegnete jeden seiner Stöße, damit dieser noch tiefer in ihn eindringen konnte.

Sie bewegten sich immer schneller.

Ihre Bewegungen, ihre Köper, alles wurde eins.

Harry zog ihn wieder an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Thomas bewegte sich auf ihm und blickte Harry dabei tief in die Augen.

Harry spürte, dass er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand und auch bei Thomas schien es bald so weit zu sein.

„Harry," flüsterte Thomas und als Harry in Thomas' Augen blickte, traf ihn fast der Schlag.

Thomas Augen waren nicht mehr braun, sondern rot.

Und auf einmal wusste er wieso ihm der Junge bekannt vorgekommen war.

Er hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen!

In seinem zweiten Jahr in der Kammer des Schreckens.

Harry konnte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, da ihn sein Orgasmus überwältigte.

Thomas folgte ihm kurz danach und als sich dieser aus ihm zurückzog, lehnte er sich zurück und atmete schnell ein und aus.

Das konnte doch nicht sein!

Thomas konnte doch nicht...

Er konnte es nicht sein!

Er beobachtete wie sich Thomas wieder anzog und zur Tür schritt.

Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs war diese wieder offen und er drehte sich nochmals zu Harry um.

Die roten Augen blickten Harry fast schon spöttisch an und auch die ganze Körperhaltung war nun völlig anders.

„Harry, Harry! Einfach so mit wildfremden Männer ins Bett steigen! Das tut man aber nicht! Dumbledore wird nicht sonderlich davon begeistert sein," die Stimme mit der Thomas nun sprach, war nicht mehr die die Harry den ganzen Tag gehört hatte.   
Es war diese bösartige Stimme, die er das letzte Mal am Tag von Sirius' Tod im Ministerium gehört hatte.

„Du solltest es vielleicht Dumbledore beichten, Harry," Thomas lachte kalt und verschwand danach aus dem Zimmer und ließ einen geschockten Harry zurück.

Das konnte einfach nicht sein!

Das konnte nicht Er gewesen sein.

Das war unmöglich?!

Fin?


	2. Zurück

**_Unmöglich!?_**

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J. K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/?

Warning: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP!

Kommentar: Tja, eigentlich hätte es ein One-Shot werden sollen, aber da mich so viele um eine Fortsetzung gebeten haben, musste ich doch nachgeben. Wer es allerdings als One-Shot ansieht, sollte das jetzt nicht lesen, denn das würde das ganze Bild zerstören(nur so als kleine Warnung).

Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Calandra, anni, MalinBlack, Rena, brisana-brownie, LiaTonks, Cosma, DarkStrike, y.psilon, koryu, andrea/India, sgr011566, ShadeFleece, Mona, Dray, rah-chan, mrsgaladriel, TheSnitch, Sam, Ellie172, Severina, Altron, the-memory-remains, Maxine01, Kirilein, LillyAmalia und Rem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vernon Dursley war überrascht!

Er war überrascht und er gab es auch zu!

Er dachte er müsse seinen Neffen nie wieder sehen, als ihm dieser vor einer Woche stolz erklärt hatte, dass er nun siebzehn und für die Zaubererwelt volljährig war und nie wieder etwas von den Dursleys wissen wollte.

Das Ganze bewies er mit einem Zauber, der dazu führte, dass das Wohnzimmer neueingerichtet werden musste und Dudley nun zweimal täglich zum Psychiater ging.

Er war also sichtlich überrascht als sein Neffe plötzlich wieder vor der Tür stand und ohne ein Wort der Erklärung in sein Zimmer verschwand.

Weder Petunia noch er konnten sich das merkwürdige Verhalten des Jungen erklären, doch da der Junge immer schon merkwürdig gewesen war, wunderte es ihn eigentlich nicht sehr.

Er hätte ihn wieder haushoch aus dem Haus geworfen, wenn sein Neffe nun nicht zaubern durfte.

Er würde sich hüten den Jungen zu beleidigen und dann ein Leben als Tier verbringen zu müssen.

----

Harry stellte seinen Koffer neben sein altes Bett, bevor er Hedwig aus dem Käfig ließ, die einen besorgten Blick auf Harry werfend aus dem Fenster flog.

Seufzend ließ sich Harry auf sein Bett fallen.

Nun war er also wieder hier.

An dem Ort, den er erst vor einer Woche, wie er dachte, für immer verlassen hatte.

Er wollte nicht hierher zurück, aber er konnte nun auch nicht mehr in der Winkelgasse bleiben.

Dumbledore hatte recht behalten; bei seinen Verwandten war es am sichersten.

Wäre er bei ihnen geblieben, hätte er nicht mit...

Harry konnte es nicht einmal denken.

Wie konnte ihm das nur passieren?

Warum ausgerechnet Voldemort?

Warum hätte es nicht sein Sohn oder einer seiner Anhänger sein können?

Wie hatte er ihn nicht erkennen können?

Selbst wenn er älter als in der Kammer des Schreckens aussah, musste man doch seine Erzfeinde erkennen.

Draco Malfoy würde er noch in hundert Jahren erkennen, aber bei Voldemort scheiterte er über die paar Jahre.

Seit seiner Begegnung mit der verjüngten Version von Voldemort fragte er sich immer, wie es dieser geschafft hatte seinen Körper zu verjüngen.

Sicher gab es Verjüngungstränke, aber dazu benötigte man einen Tränkemeister und Snape hätte bestimmt Dumbledore davon berichtet.

Es sei denn, dass Voldemort nun einen anderen Tränkemeister besaß.

Er schauderte ein wenig.

Immer wenn er daran dachte was er getan hatte, fühlte er sich schmutzig.

Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, dass ihn Voldemort vergewaltigt hatte.

Im Gegenteil, er hatte es freiwillig getan.

Voldemort hatte ihn noch gefragt, wie weit er gehen wollte und er musste natürlich alles wollen.

Er hatte sich freiwillig Voldemort ausgeliefert.

Sein erstes Mal und dann mit **ihm**?

Lieber hätte er sein erstes Mal mit Snape oder Filch verbracht.

Wie sollte er sich nun benehmen?

Sollte er es Dumbledore berichten?

Aber was könnte er sagen?

„Hey Dumbi, ich habe mit Voldemort gevögelt!"

Das klang selbst in seinen Ohren surreal.

Warum hatte es Voldemort überhaupt getan?

Was hatte dieser davon, außer dass er Harry demütigte?

Da versuchte er ihn seit Jahren zu töten und als er die Chance dazu hatte, verführte er ihn lieber.

Harry konnte sich dieses Verhalten nicht erklären.

Das war nicht Voldemorts Art; nicht einmal annähernd.

-------

„Junge," Vernon Dursley klopfte an seine Tür, bevor er zögerlich das Zimmer betrat.

Harry saß gelangweilt auf seinem Bett und verwandelte gerade seinen Schreibtisch in eine Kobra.

Diese stellte sich bedrohlich auf und zischte Vernon an.

„Wir müssen los, wenn du deinen Zug erreichen willst," erklärte Vernon und verließ danach das Zimmer wieder.

Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen.

Ihm war sein Neffe immer egal gewesen, doch Harry benahm sich nun so merkwürdig, dass er sich wirklich sorgte.

Den Rest der Ferien hatte er in seinem Zimmer verbracht und war nur aus diesem gegangen, wenn er sich duschen wollte, was immerhin zehn Mal am Tag stattfand.

Zum Essen kam er überhaupt nicht und wenn Petunia ihm ein Essen brachte, aß er höchstenfalls einen Bissen.

Vernon Dursley beobachtete seinen Neffen, der nur noch aus Haut und Knochen zu bestehen schien, wie dieser seinen Koffer die Treppe hinunter schweben ließ.

Normalerweise hätte sich Vernon darüber aufgeregt, aber nun fragte er sich eher, ob es Harry ohne Zauberkraft überhaupt geschafft hätte.

Er zweifelte schon daran, ob der Junge noch etwas schwereres als einen Teller tragen konnte.

„Ich bin fertig, Onkel Vernon," sagte sein Neffe in einem traurig-gelangweilten Ton und seine Stimme klang rau, als ob er sie schon lange nicht mehr benutzt hatte.

Die Fahrt zu King's Cross verlief schweigend.

Harry blickte nur gerade aus und beachtete seinen Onkel überhaupt nicht.

Er schien nichts zu beachten.

Sie hielten vor dem Bahnhof und Vernon half ihm seinen Koffer auf einen Gespäckswagen zu heben.

„Junge," begann Vernon vorsichtig.

„Keine Sorge, Onkel Vernon. Die Schlange ist wieder ein Tisch," beruhigte Harry seinen Onkel.

„Nein, ich wollte sagen. Du kannst zu Weihnachten zu uns kommen," bot Vernon an.

Er wollte seinen Neffen zwar nicht mehr im Haus haben, aber er wollte auch nicht wirklich, dass er starb und er würde über Weihnachten sicher verhungern, wenn sich niemand darum kümmerte, ob er was aß.

„Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht," sagte Harry kühl und schob seinen Wagen von Vernon weg.

Mit langsamen Schritten erreichte er Plattform 9¾, wo sich die Schüler gerade von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten.

Er sah sich nicht nach Hermione oder Ron um, sondern betrat den Zug und suchte sich ein freies Abteil.

Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung und noch immer war Harry allein.

Einige Erstklässler wollten sich zu ihm setzen, doch er hatte sie angefaucht und aus dem Abteil geworfen.

Der Süßigkeiten- Lady verpasste er einen Schock, in dem er ihre Schokofrösche in echte Frösche verwandelte, die dann durch den ganzen Zug hüpften.

Sie hatten erst die Hälfte der Strecke hinter sich, als sich die Abteiltür öffnete und Ron und Hermione hineinwuselten.

„Merlin sei Dank," Hermione atmete erleichtert auf, „Wir haben dich endlich gefunden. Wir dachten schon, dass dich deine Verwandten festhalten würden...Ach du lieber Himmel! Wie siehst du denn aus?"

Hermione betastete Harrys dünne Arme und blickte ihm dann direkt in das eingefallene Gesicht.

„Du bestehst doch nur noch aus Haut und Knochen," sagte Hermione entsetzt, „Haben dir deine Verwandten etwa nichts zum Essen gegeben."

„Wohl eher das Gegenteil," murmelte Harry, „Sie waren sehr nett zu mir."

„Du solltest was essen," meinte Hermione und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach einem Sandwich.

„Hier," Sie hielt ihm das Sandwich unter die Nase, „Iss das!"

„Ich habe keinen Hunger," beharrte Harry.

Ron setzte sich derweil gegenüber von Harry an den Fensterplatz und sah nachdenklich in den bewölkten Himmel.

„Hör mal," flüsterte Hermione, „Dass Ron nicht mehr sprechen und essen will, kann ich verstehen. Er hat seine Eltern verloren, aber du...Meine Güte, Harry. Es wirkt als hättest du Liebeskummer."

Harry senkte betrübt seinen Kopf.

Hermione erzählte ihm nichts neues; er wusste es schon.

Er hatte sich Hals über Kopf in Thomas verliebt und daran konnte auch diese schreckliche Entdeckung nichts ändern.

Er konnte sich Thomas und Voldemort immer noch nicht als die selbe Person vorstellen.

Thomas war ganz anders als Voldemort.

Er war charmant, witzig und liebevoll.

„Ist es wegen Sirius?", erkundigte sich Hermione, „Sind die alten Wunder wieder aufgerissen? Hat dein Cousin etwas gesagt?"

„Mione, mir geht es gut," versicherte Harry seufzend, „Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde."

„Willst du schlafen?", fragte Hermione, bevor sie sofort das Sandwich in ein Kissen verwandelte.

„Ich bin nicht in dieser Art müde," verbesserte Harry.

Hermione seufzte lautstark, während sie sich neben Harry setzte.

„Du solltest aber wirklich etwas essen," sagte sie.

„Braucht Potter nun einen Babysitter?" schnarrte Draco Malfoy.

Dieser stand mit seiner Leibgarde Crabbe und Goyle in der Tür und betrachtete Harry amüsiert.

„Es ist doch immer wieder schön so fröhliche Gesicht zu sehen," sagte er grinsend, „Was ist los, Weasley? Traurig, dass deine Eltern tot sind? Aber wenigstens war es kein großer Verlust für diese Welt!"

Normalerweise hätte Ron Malfoy für so einen Spruch verprügelt, doch dieses Mal brach er stattdessen in Tränen aus.

„Pass auf, Malfoy," drohte Hermione, „Ich bin Schulsprecherin und..."

„Aber ich doch auch," lachte Malfoy kalt und zeigte auf sein Schulsprecher- Abzeichen, „Ist das nicht ein witziger Zufall?"

„Verschwinde Malfoy," zischte Harry.

„Und was hat Potter? Fühlt er sich mal wieder allein? Keine Eltern und keinen Paten? Dein Leben muss trostlos sein," meinte Malfoy und seine beiden Gorillas lachten lautstark.

„Malfoy, ich kenne ein paar nette Zaubersprüche von denen du noch nicht einmal etwas gehört hast," sagte Harry drohend.

„Der Held will mich bedrohen?", lachte Malfoy, „Das ist doch nicht dein ernst? Wie waren eigentlich deine Sommerferien, Potter? Hast du gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen gekämpft?"

„**Du** hast dich ihm wahrscheinlich angeschlossen," erwiderte Harry.

„Aber vielleicht willst du ihn nicht mehr töten," fuhr Malfoy fort, „Vielleicht willst du ihn auf deine Seite ziehen? Ihn bekehren?...Möglicherweise **kommt** er auf deine Seite, Potter!"

Der letzte Satz und das Grinsen Malfoys brannten sich in Harrys Kopf und ihn traf es wie ein Schlag.

Malfoy wusste es.

Er wusste von seiner Begegnung mit Thomas.

„Verschwinde Malfoy," zischte Hermione.

„Aber vielleicht...," fügte Malfoy hinzu, „will er ja auch mit dir sprechen, Potter."

Hermione kümmerte sich nun um den weinenden Ron und dadurch bemerkte nur Harry wie Malfoy einen kleinen Zettel fallen ließ und aus dem Abteil trat.

Harry versicherte sich, dass weder Hermione oder Ron zu ihm blickten und hob dann den kleinen Zettel auf.

Die verschnörkelte Schrift war mit grüner Tinte geschrieben und war definitiv nicht Malfoys Handschrift.

Harry musste in Snapes Unterricht zu oft mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten, daher kannte er dessen Handschrift unter Hunderten.

_Erstes Hogsmeade- Wochenende_

_            11:00 Uhr Hog's Head_

Harry zeriss den Zettel unauffällig und atmete tief durch.

Er würde ihn also wieder sehen und dieses Mal war er darauf vorbereitet.

TBC


	3. Vorwärts

**_Unmöglich!?_**

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/?

Warning: Slash, OOC, Minispoiler zu OotP

Kommentar: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber mein Computer hat den Geist aufgegeben und jetzt kann ich nur schreiben, wenn mich mein Stiefvater an den Laptop lässt(was sehr selten vorkommt). Außerdem ist diese Geschichte zweitrangig zu meiner anderen Story _Veränderungen_.

Wow! Langsam entwickelt es sich ja zu einer echten Story, aber nach noch einem Kapitel ist sie eh wieder aus. g Das ist also jetzt das Vorletzte. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Und vielen vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Angelvoice, Anax, Yuma, Takuto-kun, the-memory-remains, Brisana-Brownie, blub, Queen of Nightfever, Kirilein, Ellie172, Ito-kun, Maxine01, Sam, Rem, TheSnitch, Altron, Mona, Black Nightleaf, sweetkitty04, vickysnape, Bele, Tarivi, mrsgaladriel, Sina, Kaya, xerperus und Krieger des Wahnsinns. (Wow! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es **so** vielen gefällt)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die ersten Wochen in Hogwarts verliefen normal.

Malfoy erwähnte den Vorfall im Zug nicht mehr, aber machte sich dafür umso mehr über Rons Verlust lustig.

Da in diesem Jahr die UTZ stattfanden, gaben die Lehrer ihnen so viel zum Üben auf, dass Harry kaum Zeit fand, sich Gedanken um das Treffen in Hogsmeade zu machen.

Er wusste auch nicht mehr wirklich, ob er dorthin gehen sollte.

Vielleicht war es eine Falle und er würde geradewegs in sein Verderben rennen.

Andererseits könnte er es auch Dumbledore erzählen, damit dieser die gesamte Auroren- Abteilung nach Hogsmeade schickte.

So eine Chance Voldemort zu erwischen, gab es so schnell nicht mehr.

Aber dann müsste er Dumbledore erzählen, woher er es wusste und dafür war er noch nicht bereit.

Er würde es wahrscheinlich nie sein.

Harry wurde erst wirklich nervös, als Hermione eines Tages auf das bevorstehende Hogsmeade- Wochenende hinwies.

Sollte er es nun Dumbledore sagen?

Sollte er hingehen?

Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als mit irgendjemanden darüber sprechen zu können.

Doch mit wem?

Ron oder Hermione fielen aus, denn er könnte ihnen danach nie mehr in die Augen blicken.

Bei Lupin wäre es das Selbe.

In einem flüchtigen Moment von Wahnsinn fiel ihm sogar Malfoy ein, denn immerhin wusste dieser **alles** und verspottete Harry sowieso schon.

Allerdings würde er eher vom Astronomieturm springen als Malfoy um Rat zu fragen.

Nach langem Überlegen musste er sich eingestehen, dass er es niemanden verraten konnte.

Diese Entscheidung musste er ganz allein fällen!

Das alles wurde verschlimmert, als ihm McGonagall nach dem Abendessen zu sich bat und ihr die Entscheidung des Schuldirektors mitteilte.

„Ich soll in den Orden?", wiederholte Harry ungläubig.

Er hatte sich verhört!

Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es dafür nicht.

Dumbledore würde ihn nie in den Orden lassen.

„Sie haben schon richtig verstanden, Potter," bestätigte McGonagall, „Der Direktor wünscht ihre Anwesenheit bei den Versammlungen."

„Weshalb? Warum auf einmal?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Sie sind nun volljährig und daher steht ihrer Aufnahme in den Orden nichts mehr im Weg," erklärte McGonagall, „Sie wollten doch immer schon zu uns gehören, oder?"

„Schon, aber...," stammelte Harry unsicher.

Was sollte er ihr auch nun sagen?

Dass das noch vor seinem One-Night-Stand mit Voldemort gewesen war.

Dass er sich nicht einmal mehr sicher war, ob er ihn überhaupt töten wollte.

„Morgen um acht Uhr abends haben wir unser nächstes Treffen," sprach McGonagall weiter, „Sie können den Kamin in meinem Büro benutzen um nach Grimmauld Place zu gelangen."

Das schien für sie als Erklärung zu reichen, da sie Harry freundlich aufforderte nun in den Turm zurück zu gehen.

Harrys Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn als er sich durch die Gänge in Richtung Gryffindor- Turm aufmachte.

Zuerst sollte er morgen zu Voldemort und kurz danach zu einem Ordentreffen?

War die Welt verrückt geworden?

„Weasleys Zauberhafte Scherze," sprach Harry das Passwort und die fette Dame gab ihm den Durchgang frei.

Er entdeckte Ron und Hermione vor dem Kamin, die sich gerade über den morgigen Ausflug unterhielten.

„Harry," Hermione winkte ihm freundlich zu und auch Ron schaffte ein kleines Lächeln.

Es hatte lange gedauert, aber nun sprach der Rothaarige wieder und lachte manchmal sogar herzhaft, doch seine frühere gute Laune schien seit dem Tod seiner Eltern nicht mehr zu existieren.

„Ron und ich haben gerade besprochen, was wir morgen alles tun wollen," sagte Hermione aufgeregt, „Ich will in den Buchladen, denn ich habe von wunderbaren Fachbüchern gehört, die es dort geben soll...Und dir würde ein Besuch im _Honigtopf _ganz gut tun," fügte sie hinzu und spielte damit wohl auf Harrys abgemagerten Körper an.

Selbst in Hogwarts hatte er es gemieden etwas zu essen, wenn er durch die vielen Aufgaben überhaupt zum Essen gekommen war.

„Hört mal!", begann Harry zögerlich, „Ich würde morgen gerne allein nach Hogsmeade gehen."

„Warum?", fragte Ron verwirrt, „Stören wir dich?"

„Wohl eher umgekehrt," murmelte Harry.

„Das ist doch ausgemachter Blödsinn," entrüstete sich Hermione, „Du störst uns doch nicht."

„Oh doch und das wisst ihr ganz genau," widersprach Harry und bemerkte mit Genugtuung wie auf den Gesichtern der Beiden eine leichte Röte erschien.

Da ihm keiner der beiden widersprach, fühlte er sich in seiner Vermutung nur noch bestätigt.

„Ich gehe schlafen," meinte Harry schließlich, „Ich bin fürchterlich müde!"

Er tat als würde er gähnen und scheinbar glaubten ihm das die beiden.

„Das wird dir sicher gut tun," überlegte Hermione und Ron wünschte ihm eine angenehme Nacht.

In Wirklichkeit schlief Harry noch lange nicht.

Seit dem Vorfall in den Ferien, hatte er Probleme mit dem Einschlafen.

Er lag meistens bis in die frühen Morgenstunden in seinem Bett, bis er dann für ein/zwei Stunden Schlaf fand.

Seine Erscheinung sah dementsprechend aus und er konkurrierte mit Snape um die blasseste Hautfarbe.

In dieser Nacht fand er vor Aufregung erst Schlaf, als die Sonne schon aufgegangen war und den Schlafsaal durchflutete.

Ihm kam es so vor, als hätte er eben erst die Augen geschlossen, als er schon wieder durch Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigans Stimmen erwachte.

„Wie spät ist es?", murmelte Harry verschlafen und tastete mit seiner Hand den Nachttisch ab um seine Brille zu finden.

Als er sie gefunden hatte, setzte er sie sofort auf und sah die beiden Jungen vor Seamus' neuem Besen sitzen, den er wohl zum Geburtstag erhalten hatte.

„'tschuldige Harry," sagte Dean, „Haben wir dich geweckt?...Seamus ist nur so aufgeregt, weil er heute Geburtstag hat."

„Endlich siebzehn," strahlte Seamus, „Endlich kann ich auch in den Ferien zaubern! Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie sehr ich euch um das beneidet habe."

„Du hast heute Geburtstag?", wunderte sich Harry.

Er lebte mit dem Iren schon seit über sechs Jahren in einem Schlafsaal, aber noch nie hatte er dessen Geburtstag erfahren.

Sie hatten ihn auch überhaupt nicht gefeiert; Harry hatte irgendwo in seinem Kopf die Idee gehabt, dass Seamus überhaupt nicht Geburtstag hatte, was er selbst für lächerlich empfand.

„Ja," antwortete Seamus glücklich und streichelte über seinen neuerhaltenen _Feuerblitz_.

Scheinbar hatte seine Mutter zur Volljährigkeit ein bisschen tiefer in den Geldbeutel gegriffen.

„Alles Gute," sagte Harry und hoffte, dass er nicht singen musste, wie es Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon immer bei Dudley taten.

„Danke," bedankte sich Seamus, „Jetzt werde ich sicher ein besserer Jäger sein. Malfoy und sein Team können einpacken."

Harry nickte nur zustimmend, während er langsam begann sich anzuziehen.

Ein Blick auf Rons Bett zeigte ihm, dass der Rothaarige schon längst aufgestanden war.

„Ist mit Hermione nach Hogsmeade gegangen," erklärte Dean als er Harrys Blick bemerkte, „Er sagte, du wolltest allein hinunter gehen, sonst hätte er auf dich gewartet...Wenn er sich geirrt hat, kannst du ruhig mit uns hinunter gehen. Ginny kommt auch mit."

Ginny Weasley war schon seit Ende der Fünften Deans feste Freundin und niemand in Hogwarts konnte sich die beiden getrennt vorstellen.

Selbst Ron hatte nach vielen Beschimpfungen und Drohungen dieser Beziehung zugestimmt und freute sich nun darauf Dean irgendwann als Schwager zu erhalten.

„Nein," sagte Harry, „Ist zwar lieb von dir, aber ich möchte wirklich allein hinunter gehen."

„Hast du eine Verabredung?", fragte Seamus neugierig.

„So etwas in der Art," gestand Harry.

„Mit wem?", fragte Seamus weiter.

„Mit Voldemort," wollte Harry sagen, doch er beherrschte sich im letzten Moment und sagte: „Sei nicht so neugierig, Seamus. Ich frage dich doch auch nicht über so etwas aus."

„Aber nur weil es da nichts zu fragen gibt," witzelte Dean.

„Solange ich vor Neville eine Freundin bekomme, ist mir alles egal," erwiderte Seamus kühl.

„Dann pass aber auf," lachte Dean, „Neville und Hannah Abbott aus Hufflepuff verstehen sich unnatürlich gut."

Da sich Harry fertig angezogen hatte, verabschiedete er sich von den Beiden und begab sich in die Eingangshalle.

Dort stand wie üblich Filch und kontrollierte ob wohl nur Schüler mit Erlaubnis nach Hogsmeade gingen.

Harrys Augen wurden kurz traurig, als er sich erinnerte warum er überhaupt nach Hogsmeade durfte.

Ohne Sirius' Erlaubnis müsste er immer noch im Schloss bleiben.

Er verwarf die Gedanken an seinen Paten sofort, damit er nicht wieder den ganzen Tag Trübsal blies.

Er hüllte sich in seinen Umhang ein, da es inzwischen doch ein wenig kühler geworden war.

In Hogsmeade angekommen, warf er zuerst einen Blick auf die große Uhr des Rathauses, das in der Mitte des Dorfes stand und all die anderen kleinen Häuser mit seinen gewaltigen Ausmaßen in den Schatten stellte.

Laut dieser Uhr hatte er gerade mal noch fünf Minuten bis ihn Voldemort erwartete.

Er verschob seine Einkäufe also auf hinterher, da er zu mindestens hoffte, lebend wieder aus Hog's Head zu kommen und machte sich zu dem schäbigen Pub auf, den er seit dem ersten DA- Treffen nicht mehr besucht hatte.

Sobald er die Tür öffnete, fielen ihm die vielen schwarzen Umhänge auf.

Normalerweise war dies nichts ungewöhnliches, aber er erkannte Todesser, wenn er sie sah.

Seit Sirius' Tod hatte er für diese einen sechsten Sinn entwickelt.

Sollte er lieber flüchten und jemanden Bescheid sagen oder doch hier bleiben?

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sich die Todesser an den Wänden des Pubs aufstellten und so den Blick auf einen jungen Mann an einem Tisch in der Mitte gewährten.

Er hatte seine Kapuze hinuntergestülpt und sah Harry mit den selben schockbraunen Augen an, die ihm schon einmal zum Verhängnis wurden.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist, Harry," sagte Thomas freundlich, bevor er einmal schnipste und eine der verhüllten Personen den Stuhl gegenüber von Thomas herauszog.

Thomas schnipste nochmals und die Person schloss sich den anderen Todessern an der Wand an.

„Setz dich doch," Thomas wies auf den Stuhl, „Wir haben viel zu bereden."

TBC


	4. Ende

**_Unmöglich?!_**

**__**

Disclaimer: Alles außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört J. K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/?

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP!

Kommentar: Es hat lange gedauert, ich weiß. Aber mir fehlte die Motivation und außerdem sollte das letzte Kapitel etwas besonderes sein...allerdings ist mir das nicht gelungen. Die erste Hälfte finde ich ja noch in Ordnung, aber bei der zweiten habe ich geschlampt. Hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem...und ja: Voldemort ist OOC(da oben steht es auch als Warnung, also keine Beschwerden).

Und vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Takuto-kun, Tarivi, Morga, koryu, ayanamireichan, Krieger des Wahnsinns, baboon, Altron, Bele, Cosma, Rem, TheSnitch, brisana-brownie, Vanillia, mrsgaladriel, Soror Lucis, Kirilein, ChibiAngel16, sweetkitty04, xerperus, Merisusa, alyssa03, Mogli the Witch, Kiina, CaRiNa, Dray, Leony, Tracy und Lego-chan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, stattdessen blickte er zu den Todessern und versuchte einige bekannte Gesichter zu erkennen.

Durch die schwarzen Kapuzen war dieses Unterfangen zwar so gut wie unmöglich, doch bei einem konnte er eine weißblonde Haarsträhne erkennen.

Lucius Malfoy schien nun endlich aus Askaban gekommen zu sein.

Harry lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

Wenn Malfoy hier war, musste Bellatrix ebenfalls irgendwo in diesem Pub sein.

Er besah sich die Umhänge genauer um vielleicht bei manchen weibliche Rundungen erkennen zu können.

„Suchst du jemanden?", erkundigte sich Thomas und sein Gesicht zierte nun ein hinterhältiges Grinsen.

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern blickte starr auf die einzige Frau, die er zwischen zwei riesigen Männer ausfindig machen konnte.

Er fraß einen Besen, wenn das nicht Bellatrix war.

„Du kannst sie nachher haben," flüsterte ihm Thomas ins Ohr.

Harry stolperte einige Schritte vorwärts; er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sich Thomas hinter ihn gestellt hatte.

„Und nun setz dich endlich," bat Thomas.

Seine Augen blitzten für einen kurzen Moment rötlich auf, bevor er kurz seinen Kopf schüttelte und sich danach wieder an den Tisch setzte.

Harry warf einen letzten Blick auf Bellatrix, bevor er zögerlich Thomas' Anweisungen folgte.

Es kam ihm alles so unwirklich vor.

Da saß er nun: Mit Voldemort an einem Tisch, umgeben von Todessern.

Warum weckte ihn nicht endlich irgendjemand?

Er wollte in seinem Zimmer im tropfenden Kessel aufwachen und feststellen, dass das alles nur ein schrecklicher Alptraum gewesen war.

Thomas' Grinsen wurde breiter und Harry vermutete, dass dieser soeben seine Gedanken gelesen hatte.

„Habe ich," bestätigte Thomas, „Soll ich es lassen?"

Harry lachte gefühllos.

„Als ob du es tun würdest," zischte Harry.

Thomas schnipste einmal und einer der Todesser rannte sofort in den angrenzenden Raum.

„Was wird das?", fragte Harry und blickte dem Todesser verwirrt nach.

„Ich höre auf deine Gedanken zu lesen, wenn du..." Thomas brach ab, als der Todesser mit einem silbernen Tablett in seiner Hand zurückkehrte.

Er stellte es vor Harry auf den Tisch, bevor er sich kurz verbeugte und zu seinem Platz in der Ecke zurückkehrte.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er die vielen mit Speisen gefüllte Teller vor sich sah.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Skelett," sagte Thomas und griff selbst nach einem Hühnerflügel, „Bist du auf Diät oder war die Nacht mit mir einfach so berauschend?"

Harry verkrampfte sich sofort, als die Todesser leise zu lachen begannen.

Er hatte erwartet, dass er diese Nacht erwähnen würde, aber warum musste er ihn vor seinem Gefolge bloßstellen?

„Ruhe," befahl Thomas ruhig und das Gelächter erstarb augenblicklich.

„Das war nicht meine Absicht," sagte er an Harry gewandt und legte den Hühnerflügel zurück zu den anderen.

„Du liest sie schon wieder," stellte Harry fest.

Thomas schob das Tablett näher zu Harry und erklärte leise: „Du siehst schrecklich aus. Iss etwas und ich höre auf in deinen Gedanken zu lesen."

„Nein danke," Harry schob das Tablett in die Mitte des Tisches zurück.

„Es ist nicht vergiftet," meinte Thomas, „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich."

Harry hätte beinahe laut gelacht.

Dieser Tag wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde surrealer.

„Sicher," sagte er sarkastisch, „Voldemort macht sich Sorgen um mich."

Thomas' Augen funkelten nun rot auf, während er zischte: „Du bist umgeben von meinen Dienern. Denkst du wirklich, wenn ich dich töten wollte, würde ich dich vergiften? Ehrlich, Harry! Du enttäuscht mich ein wenig."

Trotzdem rührte Harry das Essen nicht an.

Der Geruch ließ ihn zwar das Wasser im Mund zergehen und selbst sein Magen knurrte lautstark, aber er ignorierte dies einfach.

Wenn er wieder aß, würde es nicht wegen Voldemort sein.

Das ließ sein Gryffindor- Stolz nicht zu.

„Vergiss diesen blöden Stolz," zischte Thomas, „Dein Vater hatte Stolz und nun sieh was mit ihm passiert ist."

„Hör damit auf," knurrte Harry und wusste selbst nicht wirklich, ob er das Gedankenlesen oder die Erwähnung seines Vaters meinte.

„Ich lese deine Gedanken so lange, bis du isst," sagte Thomas ruhig und das Rötliche verschwand langsam aus seinen Augen.

Godric Gryffindor würde sich im Grab umdrehen, wenn er Harry nun sehen könnte, doch trotzdem nahm er sich einen Hühnerflügel und biss zögerlich davon ab.

Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er diesen genommen hatte, den Thomas vor wenigen Minuten in seiner Hand gehalten hatte.

„Braver Junge," Thomas' Grinsen kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück, „Und nun zum Geschäftlichen."

Harry kaute lustlos an seinem Hühnchen und fragte sich gerade, warum er nicht zu Dumbledore gegangen war.

Thomas schien seine Abmachung einzuhalten, da er nicht auf Dumbledores Namen in Harrys Gedanken reagierte.

„Was willst du?", fragte Harry gelangweilt, während er den abgekauten Flügel auf den Teller zurücklegte und sich verzweifelt nach etwas trinkbarem umsah.

„Gibt's hier nichts zu trinken?", erkundigte er sich und sobald er den Satz beendet hatte, schnipste Thomas und ein Todesser rannte zu der Theke.

„Nicht dort," hielt ihn Thomas zurück, „Ich will nicht, dass sich Harry irgendeine Krankheit einfängt. Hol ein sauberes Glas."

Der Todesser nickte und verschwand im angrenzenden Raum.

„Daran könnte man sich gewöhnen," meinte Harry grinsend, als der Todesser mit einem glänzenden Krug Butterbier zurückkehrte.

„Schön, dass du so denkst," sagte Thomas, als sich der Todesser zu den anderen gesellte.

Harry nickte nur und nahm einen großen Schluck des Butterbiers.

Dieser Hühnerflügel war kräftiger gewürzt, als er es sich anfangs gedacht hatte.

„Ich will dich auf meiner Seite," offenbarte ihm Thomas, woraufhin er sich an seinem Butterbier verschluckte.

Harry hustete heftig und Thomas klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte Thomas, als sich Harry ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

Harry nickte nur schwach, bevor er den Krug auf den Tisch stellte und sich geistesabwesend einen weiteren Hühnerflügel nahm.

„Deine Verjüngungskur scheint deinen Verstand angegriffen zu haben," sagte Harry kühl, „Ansonsten könnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, weshalb du mir so einen lächerlichen Vorschlag unterbreiten würdest, obwohl du die Antwort schon längst kennst."

„Ich will dich auf meiner Seite," wiederholte Thomas und zeigte auf die versammelten Todesser, „Sie würden alle deine Diener werden. Wir würden gemeinsam eine neue Welt erschaffen."

„Ich soll also eine Art Vizepräsident in diesem Zirkus werden?", fragte Harry amüsiert.

Er bemerkte wie einige Todesser bei dem Wort _Zirkus_ unruhig wurden.

Es war offensichtlich, dass jeder Harry töten wollte und nur Thomas der Grund für ihre Zurückhaltung war.

„Nein," antwortete Thomas und einige Todesser wechselten verwirrte Blicke mit ihrem Nachbarn.

„Ich will, dass du mein Partner wirst," erklärte Thomas.

Die Todesser murmelten aufgeregt untereinander; scheinbar hatte keiner von ihnen gewusst, was Voldemort wirklich von Harry wollte.

Nur Lucius Malfoy blieb erstaunlich ruhig.

„Meister, das kann nicht ihr ernst sein," sagte schließlich einer der Todesser und kam dem Tisch gefährlich nahe.

„Das ist Harry Potter, Meister." Er zeigte mit seinen schmutzigen Fingern auf Harry, „Er ist unser Feind. Die Rede war nur davon, dass sie ihn in unseren Kreisen aufnehmen, doch niemals erwähnten sie, dass er ihrer ebenbürtig werden würde."

Thomas' Augen funkelten nun wieder rot und ohne sichtbaren Grund stöhnte der Todesser und kniete sich schmerzerfüllt auf den Boden.

Harry sah nur, wie er panisch seine Hand auf seinen linken Unterarm presste.

„Das dunkle Mal," wisperte Harry furchtvoll und beobachtete wie der Todesser immer schwächer wurde und kaum mehr seine Hand am Unterarm halten konnte.

„Soll ich dir die wahre Macht des Mals zeigen?", fragte Thomas an Harry gewandt, „Oder soll ich ihn verschonen? Ich überlasse diese Entscheidung dir."

Harry zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass das Mal den Todesser töten konnte.

Er sollte also über Leben und Tod entscheiden.

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Zum einen verdiente dieser Mann den Tod, andererseits wollte er niemanden töten.

„Verschone ihn," bat Harry und sofort hörten die Schmerzenslaute des Todessers auf.

Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch er kippte immer wieder auf den Boden zurück.

„Du hattest Glück, Nott," sagte Thomas amüsiert, „Beinahe wäre dein Sohn ein Vollwaise geworden...Bringt ihn weg."

Sofort kamen die zwei riesigen Männer, die neben Bellatrix gestanden hatten zu ihnen und hoben den verletzten Todesser vorsichtig auf, bevor sie ihn in den Nebenraum brachten.

„Deine erste Entscheidung als mein Partner," Thomas wandte sich nun wieder an Harry, „Sie ist zwar nicht so verlaufen, wie ich es wollte, aber immerhin konntest du dich entscheiden. Ich dachte schon, dass du überhaupt nichts sagen würdest."

„Ich bin nicht dein Partner," zischte Harry, „Und ich werde es auch niemals sein."

Thomas' Augen blieben nun rot und durchbohrten Harry beinahe mit ihren Blicken.

Er wusste, dass Thomas seine Gedanken lesen wollte, aber dieser schien sich tatsächlich an die Abmachung zu halten.

„Verschwindet," sagte Thomas plötzlich und die Todesser sahen ihren Meister verständnislos an.

Erst als Bellatrix disapparierte, verschwanden auch die anderen.

„Lucius, bleib hier," bat Thomas, bevor Malfoy verschwinden konnte, „Warte im Nebenzimmer."

Malfoy verbeugte sich leicht und schritt zwischen den disapparierenten Todessern zu dem Nebenzimmer, in das auch der verletzte Todesser gebracht worden war.

Selbst der Wirt des Pubs war verschwunden und außer Harry und Thomas befand sich nun niemand mehr in diesen Raum.

„Harry," sagte Thomas sanft, „Das ist kein Trick von mir. Ich mache dich wirklich zu meinem Partner. Du wirst ebenso viele Entscheidungen wie ich treffen können."

„Nein," antwortete Harry und erhob sich um aus dem Pub zu gehen, doch Thomas hielt seinen Arm fest.

„Zwing mich nicht einen Imperius an dir zu verwenden," bat Thomas, „Also setz dich und hör mir erst einmal zu."

Harry zögerte kurz und nach einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick zu der Tür, ließ er sich wieder gegenüber von Thomas nieder.

„Harry," begann Thomas sanft, „Wir beide kennen die Prophezeiung! Einer von uns wird den anderen töten. Findest du das nicht ein wenig...sinnlos? Schließ dich mir an und vergessen wir sie. Willst du sterben?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Willst du jemanden töten?", fragte Thomas weiter und abermals schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf.

„Dann komm auf meine Seite," sagte Thomas einladend.

„Ich würde dann ebenso töten," meinte Harry leise, „Was habe ich davon?"

Thomas' Grinsen erschien wieder in dessen Gesicht und er beugte sich näher zu Harry.

Er schien sich sehr sicher zu sein, dass Harry seinen Vorschlag annehmen würde.

„Aber du kannst entscheiden wen du töten möchtest," wisperte Thomas, „Wenn du es befiehlst, werden meine Diener deine Freunde in Ruhe lassen. Du müsstest keine Angst mehr um sie haben."

„Wenn ich dich töte, brauche ich nur einmal zu töten," erwiderte Harry trotzig, „Wieso sollte ich einen anderen Weg gehen?"

Thomas beugte sich noch näher zu Harry und blickte diesem geradewegs in die Augen.

Das Rot war wieder verschwunden und nun funkelten ihm die schokobraunen Augen entgegen.

Ihre Lippen waren nur wenige Millimeter von einander entfernt und Harry konnte deutlich Thomas' Atem in seinen Gesicht spüren.

„Weil du mich nicht mehr töten willst," flüsterte Thomas und schloss den Abstand ihrer Lippen.

Harry spürte Thomas' Lippen auf seinen, doch er wich nicht zurück.

Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an diesen einen Tag in der Winkelgasse.

Seine Herz raste in seiner Brust und tausende kleine Schnätze schienen in seinem Bauch zu flattern.

Der Kuss war erstaunlich sanft und als Thomas mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bettelte, gewährte es ihm Harry ohne zu Zögern.

Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander und bei jeder Berührung schienen die Schnätze in seinem Bauch nur noch schneller zu flattern.

Der Kuss endete abrupt, als Harry keine Luft mehr bekam.

Thomas hauchte noch einen federleichten Kuss auf Harrys Lippen, bevor er sich entspannt auf seinen Sessel zurücklehnte.

„Das ist nicht wahr," antwortete Harry atemlos und wusste selbst, dass ihm Thomas kein Wort glauben würde.

Thomas lächelte nur amüsiert und leckte einmal verführerisch über seine Lippen, als ob er Harrys Geschmack schmecken wollte.

Harry spürte deutlich wie ihm die Röte in sein Gesicht strömte und drehte sich peinlich berührt aus Thomas' Blickwinkel.

„Also, Harry. Was hältst du von meinem Vorschlag?" fragte Thomas, während er um den Tisch ging und Harrys Hände in seine nahm.

„Warum?", fragte Harry einfach und löste seine Hand aus Thomas'.

Da ihn Thomas verständnislos ansah, fuhr er fort: „Warum willst du das? Erst willst du mich töten, dann willst du mich verführen und nun willst du mich auf deiner Seite? Ehrlich Thomas...Tom...Voldemort oder wie immer du dich jetzt nennen magst, ich verstehe dich nicht."

Thomas lächelte darüber nur noch mehr und setzte sich dann einfach auf Harrys Schoss.

Dieser verkrampfte sich auf der Stelle und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als nun mit Hermione und Ron in Hogsmeades Buchladen zu stöbern und nicht Voldemort auf seinem Schoss zu haben.

„Es ist ein wenig peinlich," flüsterte ihm Thomas ins Ohr, „Schwöre, dass du nicht lachst."

„Ist bei dieser Verjüngungskur wirklich etwas mit deinem Verstand passiert?", fragte Harry grinsend und zu seiner Überraschung nickte Thomas.

„Es war ein uralter Zauber, den ich in Lucius' Bibliothek entdeckt habe," wisperte Thomas, „Er sollte mich jung machen und das tat er auch. Allerdings gibt es bei diesem Zauber eine kleine Nebenwirkung. Meine Gedanken und Träume werden ebenfalls diesem Körper angeglichen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Harry unterdrückte verzweifelt ein Lachen.

Bedeutete das, was er dachte?

„Mein Geist will dich tot sehen, aber mein Körper...," Thomas brach ab und erhob sich von Harrys Schoss, „Du weißt nicht, wie schlimm es ist. Jede Nacht diese Träume zu haben. Einmal hat mich Avery überrascht...er ist jetzt tot."

„Stopp," unterbrach ihn Harry glucksend, „Willst du mir damit sagen, dass der große böse Lord Voldemort feuchte Träume von mir hat?"

Thomas' Augen blitzten wieder rot auf und Harry wusste, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht zu lachen.

All dies hieß nämlich immer noch nicht, dass ihn Voldemort verschonen würde und Harry wusste das.

Lieber hielt er sich zurück, als dass dies sein letzter Tag auf Erden wurde.

„Es ist überhaupt nicht lustig," knurrte Thomas, „An diesem Tag in der Winkelgasse wollte ich dich töten, aber mein Körper hatte anderes mit dir vor."

„Tragisch," meinte Harry und aß einen weiteren Hühnerflügel, damit er sich ein wenig ablenken konnte.

Thomas schritt nervös im Pub umher und schien seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen.

„Und seit diesem Tag...," flüsterte Thomas so leise, dass Harry ihn kaum verstehen konnte, „...gehst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Jeder Teil in mir schreit nach dir. Er will dich halten und nicht mehr loslassen."

„Klingt als seiest du in mich verliebt," sagte Harry zögerlich und hoffte damit nicht Voldemorts Zorn auf sich zu spüren.

Thomas blickte ihn verwirrt an, bevor er erstaunlich ruhig antwortete: „Das ist nicht mehr möglich. Ich kann keine Gefühle empfinden."

Harry bezweifelte dies.

Der alte Voldemort konnte es nicht mehr.

Dieser war schon mehr ein Monster als ein Mensch, doch wenn sogar seine Gedanken von dem Verjüngungszauber betroffen waren, weshalb dann nicht seine Gefühle.

Vielleicht konnte Voldemort wieder Gefühle empfinden, wie er es einst konnte, bevor sein Herz völlig schwarz wurde.

„Nette Theorie," sagte Thomas, „Aber außer die Gedanken an dich hat sich nichts verändert."

„Du liest schon wieder meine Gedanken?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Ich habe sie nicht gelesen," erwiderte Thomas, „Sie sprühen mir regelrecht entgegen. Du solltest mal wirklich Okklumentik lernen."

Harrys Herz schien bei diesem Wort auszusetzen.

Okklumentik! Sirius! Er konnte doch nicht auf Voldemorts Seite gehen.

Zu viele waren gestorben um das zu verhindern.

„Geht das wieder los," seufzte Thomas, „Deine Eltern sind tot, also finde dich damit ab und was deinen Paten angeht...zusammen könnten wir ihn zurückholen."

Harry lachte kalt.

„Genauso wie du es mir im ersten Schuljahr mit meinen Eltern versprochen hast?", fragte er kühl.

„Nein," antwortete Thomas, „Deine Eltern sind tot! Dein Pate fiel nur durch den Bogen in die Zwischenwelt. Nur ein mächtiger Zauber kann jemanden daraus holen. Ich beherrsche ihn nicht. Dumbledore beherrscht ihn nicht und du ebenfalls nicht. Aber zusammen könnten wir jeden aus der Zwischenwelt holen, den wir möchten."

„Du lügst," sagte Harry, doch ein winziger Teil in ihm glaubte Voldemorts Worte.

Er selbst hatte die Stimmen gehört.

Es musste möglich sein, jemanden hinaus zu holen.

Aber er wollte nicht auf der Seite von jemanden sein, der dafür erst verantwortlich war.

„Bellatrix hat sich mit ihm duelliert," sagte Thomas ein wenig beleidigt, „Ich bin erst viel später dazugekommen. Ich habe damit nichts zu tun."

„Aber sie gehört zu dir," erwiderte Harry.

Thomas' Grinsen wurde breiter und er wackelte einladend mit seinen Augenbrauen.

Ehe Harry wusste was er tat, apparierte Bellatrix in den Pub und kniete sich vor Thomas nieder.

„Sie haben mich gerufen?", fragte sie.

„Sieh her Harry," rief Thomas, „Sie ist meine treueste Dienerin, aber wenn du sie nicht magst..."

Er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern blickte nur zu der knienden Gestalt, die plötzlich panisch auf ihren Unterarm griff.

Die Kapuze rutschte hinunter und Harry konnte nun den flehenden Gesichtsaudruck Bellatrix' sehen.

„Meister...bitte nicht...Meister...ich tue alles," Ihr linker Unterarm fing Feuer und sie verbrannte unter größten Schmerzen.

Harry wollte wegsehen, er wollte es nicht sehen, aber ein Teil in ihm genoss es.  
Er genoss ihre Schmerzen, ihr Leid, ihre Angst und als ihr verbrannter Körper leblos auf den Boden sank, erfüllte sich sein Herz mit Genugtuung.

„Und das ist nicht alles," sagte Thomas und wandte sich nun wieder an Harry.

Er ging an dem verbrannten Körper vorbei und packte Harry an seinen Armen.

Sie sahen sich nun wieder direkt in die Augen und Thomas fuhr fort: „Ich hörte, dass du dich nicht sonderlich mit Lucius' Sohn verstehst. Er hat seinen ersten Auftrag ausgeführt und würde bestimmt ein großartiger Todesser werden...Aber wenn du willst, befehle ich Lucius, dass er ihn persönlich töten soll."

„Nein," wisperte Harry, „Das geht nicht."

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Thomas grinsend, während sich die Tür des Nebenzimmers öffnete und Malfoy zu ihnen trat.

„Sie haben gerufen," Malfoy kniete sich nieder und schien überhaupt nicht von dem verbrannten Körper überrascht zu sein.

Er rümpfte nur angesichts des Gestanks seine Nase.

„Willst du seinen Sohn nicht leiden sehen?", fragte Thomas und ignorierte Malfoy völlig.

Da nun auch Malfoy seine Kapuze gelüftet hatte, sah Harry für einen kurzen Moment Panik in den Augen des Blonden aufleuchten.

„Lucius würde sicherlich mit Freuden Drugo für dich töten, nicht wahr?", Thomas drehte sich nun zu Malfoy ohne seine Hände von Harry zu nehmen.

„Draco," verbesserte Malfoy automatisch, doch nach einem Blick in Thomas' Augen fügte er schnell hinzu: „Aber Drugo klingt viel schöner. Ab sofort wird er Drugo heißen. Ich melde es ihm sofort."

„Schweig," zischte Thomas und Malfoy griff sich wie Bellatrix panisch auf seinen Unterarm.

„Würdest du deinen Sohn töten, wenn ich dich darum bitte?", fragte Thomas, während er erstaunlich zärtlich Harrys Hand mit seinen Fingern streichelte.

„Nein," mischte sich nun Harry ein, „Du kannst von niemanden verlangen, dass sie ihr eigenes Kind töten."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Thomas verwirrt, „Das beweist ihre Treue zu mir."

„Das beweist nichts," zischte Harry, „Malfoy, verschwinden sie...und bei allen Göttern nennen sie Draco nicht in Drugo um. Das klingt schrecklich."

Malfoy blickte zu Thomas und als dieser nickte, disapparierte er.

„Das war Entscheidung Nummer Zwei," Thomas hielt zwei Finger in die Höhe und grinste wieder unheilbringend, „Langsam gefällt es dir, nicht wahr?"

„Ich werde nicht auf deine Seite gehen," sagte Harry ernst und wollte nun den Pub verlassen, doch Thomas zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Die Schnätze in Harrys Bauch fingen nun einen regelrechten Stepptanz an.

Der Kuss endete so abrupt wie er begonnen hatte, als ihn Thomas gegen die Tür warf.

„Geh wenn du willst," zischte Thomas, „Aber ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Du hast dich in mich verliebt. Egal wie sehr du dich dagegen sträubst, es bleibt dabei. Dein erstes Mal fand mit dem Mörder deiner Eltern statt."

Harry trafen diese Worte wie eine heftige Ohrfeige.

„Überleg es dir, Harry," wisperte Thomas und streichelte zärtlich über Harrys Wange.

„Meine Entscheidung steht fest," flüsterte Harry.

„Dann überlege es dir nochmals," bat Thomas, „Du musst nicht sofort antworten. Es geht anders...Ihr habt doch heute ein Ordentreffen!"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

Woher wusste er das?

Hatte er es in Harrys Gedanken gelesen?

„Nein, habe ich nicht," beruhigte ihn Thomas, „Dumbledore hat seinen Spion in meinen Reihen...ich habe einen Spion in seinen. Ist doch nur fair, oder?"

Harry schluckte geräuschvoll.

Voldemort wusste also von Snape; es wunderte ihn nur ein wenig, dass dieser noch lebte.

„Folgendes Harry," fuhr Thomas fort, „Ich werde die Nacht hier bleiben. Dumbledore wird dich fragen, ob du etwas von mir weißt. Erzähl ihm meinen Aufenthaltsort und ich weiß, dass deine Antwort nein lautet...Doch solltest du schweigen..." Thomas hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, „...wird jeder Slytherin in Hogwarts auf deine Befehle hören."

Thomas griff an Harry vorbei und drehte den Türknopf auf.

„Überleg es dir," wisperte Thomas, küsste ihn nochmals kurz und öffnete für Harry die Tür.

„Meine Antwort wird sich nicht ändern," sagte Harry kühl, bevor er in das milde Herbstwetter hinaus trat.

Das Letzte, das er von Thomas sah, war dessen Grinsen als er die Tür hinter Harry schloss.

Harry streifte noch ein wenig durch das kleine Zaubererdorf; es kam ihm nun wesentlich freundlicher vor.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ihn Voldemort zu seinen Partner machen wollte.

„Niemals," entschloss sich Harry, als er Hermione und Ron aus dem Honigtopf kommen sah.

Niemals würde er etwas tun, dass seine Freunde in Gefahr bringen würde.

Er zweifelte an Voldemorts Worten, dass er sie verschonen würde.

Er würde sie töten, wenn sie sich gegen ihn stellten.

Voldemort würde sich nicht für Harry töten lassen.

---------

Grimmauld Place wirkte dunkler und unheimlicher als bei Harrys ersten Besuch.

Die Vorhänge um Mrs. Blacks Portrait waren durch einen Unfall abgebrannt und dadurch kreischte sie nun ohne Unterbrechung.

Der Orden versuchte die Eingangshalle zu meiden, daher reisten die Meisten nun mit dem Flohnetzwerk.

Selbst Harry hatte McGonagalls Kamin benutzt, auch wenn es schwer gewesen war in deren Büro zu kommen.

Draco Malfoy und dessen Bodyguards Crabbe und Goyle hatten ihn seit seiner Rückkehr aus Hogsmeade auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt.

Vielleicht hätte er doch den Slytherin von seinem Vater töten lassen sollen.

Er bezweifelte, dass sich Lucius Malfoy gegen einen direkten Befehls Voldemort gestellt hätte.

Harry versuchte diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen.

Er durfte nicht daran denken, jemanden zu töten.

Dadurch wäre er nicht besser als Voldemort.

Sein Blick streifte über die Anwesenden und er fragte sich, wer wohl Voldemorts Spion war.

Snape fiel aus, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser als Doppelspion arbeitete.

An Mundungus glaubte er auch nicht, da dieser zwar viele Macken hatte, aber nicht böse war.

Er gab es schon auf, als er plötzlich sah, wie Bill Weasley mit seinen Lippen die Worte „Entscheide dich" formte.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich in Schock.

Bill stand auf Voldemorts Seite, obwohl dieser seine Eltern getötet hatte?

„Fangen wir an," sprach Dumbledore und riss somit Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

Sie setzten sich um den großen Küchentisch, der mit Karten und Pergamenten nur so überfüllt zu sein schien.

„Severus," sagte Dumbledore, „Weißt du inzwischen, welches Ziel Voldemorts Zauber hatte?"

„Nein," antwortete Snape, „Voldemort hat mich seit Monaten nicht mehr zu sich gerufen!"

Harrys Herz raste; Dumbledore wusste noch nichts von Voldemorts Verjüngung?

Sollte er etwas sagen?

Sollte er Voldemort verraten?

Er wollte es gerade Dumbledore mitteilen, als er sich wieder an die sanften Lippen auf seinen erinnerte.

Fast schon geistesabwesend berührte er seine Lippen und schnurrte genüsslich.

Zu seinem Glück schien es niemand zu bemerken, denn alle fragten sich, ob Voldemort über Snapes Spionage wusste und dies der Grund war, warum er ihn nicht mehr zu sich rief.

„Harry," sprach ihn Dumbledore nun direkt an, „Weißt du etwas über Voldemort?"

Dumbledores Augen funkelten beinahe wissend, als er auf Harrys Antwort wartete.

Das war sie nun also.

Entscheidung Nummer Drei, die sein gesamtes Leben verändern könnte.

Ehe er seine verwirrten Gefühle verstand, hörte er sich selbst antworten: „Nein, Sir. Ich weiß nichts."

Dumbledores Augen nahmen sofort einen traurigen Ausdruck an und das neue Schicksal des Harry Potters nahm seinen Lauf.

Fin

--------------

Ja, ich weiß! Das Ende ist fies, aber ich wollte, dass es trotz Harrys Entscheidung noch offen bleibt. Das spornt eure Fantasie an:-)


End file.
